Reversal of Fortunes
by BrokenMimir
Summary: It's April 1st at Slayer HQ, but who's the fool?


**Disclaimer**

I don't own anything. Buffy is not in any way owned by me. It is owned by rich, talented people. I'm a nobody. Please don't sue me.

**Reversal of Fortunes**

"Buffy!" Xander shouted, banging on her door. "Buffy, wake up! Quick!"

Buffy groaned. She had spent the entire previous day going through piles of paperwork, trying to get the New Council to work better with several governments. As the Head Slayer, Giles had insisted that she do her fair share of the work, since she insisted on having equal power with the Head Watcher. It had sounded great at the time, but now...

"Buffy!" Xander called stridently. "It's an emergency!"

"I'm up," Buffy croaked, stumbling out of bed. After a quick glance down to make sure she was wearing her Yummy Sushi pajamas, she opened the door, leaning against it in an attempt to stay vertical. "It's like... seven A.M. Even vamps are gonna be in bed by now. What's wrong?"

"Yeah, well, the vamps are in bed alright," Xander said ominously. "In bed with the government!"

Buffy blinked several times. "Huh?"

"Yes, my bedraggled leader!" Andrew piped up from beside Xander. "Our government has chosen the path of appeasement, clutching the viper of vampirism to its breast!"

Buffy stared at him blankly for a moment, before looking at Xander again. "Huh?"

"Apparently, someone invented some kinda blood substitute," Xander said. "So vamps are all, we're the helpless victims of those mean ol' Slayers, and see, we don't _have_ to eat you anymore. So now they've gone public! Public vampires! They want equal rights!"

Buffy gaped at him for a second. "Isn't that a TV show?"

"Yeah, well, someone's apparently been watching TV and thought it'd work," Xander said. "'Cause they're out there right now, convincing the U.S. that they wouldn't hurt a fly. It looks like in a few weeks vampire staking is going to be illegal!"

"No!" Buffy shouted. "That's... that's crazy. I've gotta... I'm gonna stop this. Somehow. Tell Giles I'm gonna grab a Slayer and see if I can do _something._"

Buffy stumbled back into her room, emerging a few minutes later dressed and with her hair tied into a ponytail. "Okay, you guys let Giles know what I'm doing. I'll figure something out. Don't worry. I've got this."

Xander and Andrew waited until she was long gone before finally bursting into laughter. "That was awesome! Did you see her face!"

"Even Commander Riker was not so dumbfounded upon discovering his Transporter Clone," Andrew agreed.

Willow turned the corner, walking up to them with a small smile on her face. "What? What is it? Don't leave me out of the funny!"

Xander got himself under control enough to explain. "We just totally pranked Buffy. We told her someone invented True Blood and the vamps were gonna get equal rights. You should've seen her face!"

Willow started laughing as well. "That's too funny. I mean, we watch that show. Shouldn't she have noticed?"

"That's why we did it so early," Xander said. "She was mostly asleep. She'll figure it out once she's fully awake."

"You didn't tell her?" Willow asked.

"No," Xander said. "She said she was going to grab a Slayer and do something. I wonder how many people she's gonna tell before she figures it out?"

They started laughing again, and were still doing so when Giles arrived. "What's with the -the revelry," Giles asked. He was holding a large pile of paperwork.

"We just tricked Buffy good," Xander said. "You should have seen her run off! It was hilarious."

"Run off?" Giles asked. "But we have work to do. She's supposed to spend the day doing paperwork with me."

"Um, April Fools?" Xander offered.

Giles glared. "No. And if she is gone, then I will need someone... someones to help me with it. Since the three of you are responsible for her leaving..."

"No," Willow objected. "I just showed up. Totally responsible free."

"Someone needs to do this," Giles said. "And since you three thought this was funny, it now falls to you. Come on. With luck the four of us can get it finished before nightfall."

Buffy sighed, relaxing back into the hotel bed. She kept one arm wrapped around Satsu, who murmured contentedly. Buffy chuckled slightly.

"What," Satsu asked. "What's so funny?"

"Xander tried to April Fool me," Buffy said smugly. "I just totally stuck him with my paperwork."

"How'd you do that?" Satsu asked.

Buffy smiled, grabbing her Slayer. "I'll tell you later. Right now, we have the day off, and I think we should do _something_..."

**Author's Notes**

Well, it's April Fools. I had tossed various ideas around for days about how to approach it. This came to me out of the blue, and I think it works quite nicely. Try not to get fooled, everyone!


End file.
